


His Love

by ChillyVapor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Be very careful, Cell loves you a lot, Other, RUUUUN, Run, TOO MUCH, There's Murder, Yandere, but hey the sex is great, dub con of sorts, like mass murder, that knot is pretty nice too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: You've been on the run for a month now after managing to escape Cell a year after his destruction of Conton City. As hard as you try, you know you can't evade him forever. The lengths he'll go to get you back are more than you could ever imagine.Continuation of the fic "Mine".





	His Love

A/N: This is more Yandere Cell and also he has a knot on his dick so there’s that. >v> I made the Reader gender ambiguous so all folks can participate in the fantasy. <3 Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

You kept running as fast as you could, something in the atmosphere of this planet was dampening your Ki so all you could do at most was speed yourself forward. A few times you managed to teleport, but you couldn’t go further than 50 miles or so and you could feel him closing in. Your stomach was in knots, you’d managed to escape him after a year when he destroyed Conton City and traveled with you across timelines. He was so possessive and frightening as his strength was far greater than you or anyone could have expected, and in his eyes you belonged to him.

You managed to find a rocky cavernous area to hide in, lowering your Ki so as to be hidden from Cell’s detection. You could feel him flying overhead as he dashed by, your heart racing as you tried to keep calm so as not to make your Ki spike a bit. Clenching your fists, you shut your eyes as you hear an explosion go off and multiple screams echo through the area as Cell decimated yet another town in trying to find you. He’d been on a war path to find you for the month you managed to evade him, which unfortunately caused at least 6 planets to perish by his hand.

As soon as you felt his energy get a bit further away, you took your chance and teleported again to another area, finding yourself in a forest. Your legs gave out under you as you dropped against a tree trunk and tried to calm your body from its crashing adrenaline. He was so close just earlier to catching you, and despite knowing he was furious that you had been spending time with these aliens on all those planets, every time he was tracking you down you could see his malicious smirk anytime you caught a glance of him. It was almost as if he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt, the fact that you were actually managing to escape his chase was exciting him. He always did enjoy games.

You shuffled over towards a nearby river, the pink water of the planet glistening some as it flowed by. You dipped your hands in and sighed at the cool feel of the water, bringing some up to your face and splashing it gently so as to wake you up a bit. After wiping your eyes, you looked back down and immediately froze as soon as you saw your reflection along with Cells behind you. It was baffling that you couldn’t sense an ounce of his Ki but there was no time to think about that at all. You teleported as soon as you caught sight of him and ended up in yet another town.

You looked around to see if there was anywhere else to hide so as not to cause more deaths but before you could teleport again you suddenly were slammed into a building and pinned against it. You cried out at the force of the impact, unable to get out of your assailants grasp no matter how hard you struggled.

“I finally caught you.” Cell spoke, his voice deep and husky in his excitement at having finally captured his prey.

You struggled more, yelping as he gripped your throat and felt a Ki Ring pin you to the wall before his hand let go. It was snug, almost enough to cut off air but not quite. You desperately wished the atmosphere messed with his energy too, but it would seem it did nothing to deter his power whatsoever, making you even more at his mercy than you were before. Soon your arms were hoisted up and ringed against the wall too before he placed a hand on the building and a flash of Ki pulsed through it.

“I’m re-enforcing the wall here, just in case you think of breaking it to escape your binds.” Cell smirked, looking over you hungrily. “Where to start though, it’s only been a short month yet I’ve ached for you every moment you were out of my care.”

You shivered as he leaned in towards you but blinked as a blast suddenly hit Cells back. You watched as he turned nonchalantly towards the attacker and saw one of the aliens that lived within the city aiming another shot at him. Your mate merely chuckled as it spoke in its native tongue, sounding like a warning to get out as it had become widespread news that Cell was massacring the citizens of this world. When he started walking towards the alien your heart started to race again.

“N-No, don’t!” you pleaded, freezing up as Cell looked over at you and suddenly had a cold look on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do these foul creatures mean something to you?” He asked flatly, obviously infuriated at the notion.

Cell held up his hand and used his telekinesis to pull the alien to him, gripping its neck tightly as it struggled to escape him. The bio-android stalked over to you while his death grip tightened on his victim.

“Why would you ever need to care about anyone else when you have me?” Cell growled, his nails digging into the beings flesh and dripping with blue blood. “I’m your mate and yet you feel the need to have any sort of empathy for anyone else?”

“That’s not what I meant, please just, they don’t mean anything to me, you can just take me off this planet and I promise I won’t run again!” You scrambled, unsure how exactly to word yourself in order to calm his terrifying jealousy.

You went pale as Cell snapped the creatures neck with a sickening crack, dropping it as he sauntered over to you and gently wiped the blood on your shirt.

“That’s good to hear, but you’ll have to work to convince me how much you indeed don’t care about any of them. I’m the only one who should have your care and love, as you have mine.” He crooned, his nails slowly ripping your clothes open so he has better access to your body.

You tried your best not to tremble under his scarily calm touches, knowing the mood could change drastically should you make the wrong move. You bit your lip as he leaned in and breathed in against your neck.

“I’ve missed your scent so much. I was able to track you through it, but each planets air always caused the trail to smell different. I adore having the source back.” Cell spoke, kissing over your neck before licking gently.

One of his hands slowly traveled down between your legs and began rubbing your now exposed genitals, feeling him smirk against you as you finally started to shake a bit from his touches. Despite how terrifying he could be, he always knew how to work your body and it betrayed you as you felt it respond with pleasure. The adrenaline was fueling any sensations you felt which further put victory in Cells grasp.

“You always were very receptive to me. Such a lovely mate I have.” He grinned, slowly biting down on the mark he left so long ago on your neck and licking again once he broke skin.

You did your best to keep quiet as he worked you, legs unable to squeeze tight enough to deter his stroking even the slightest. You were completely at his mercy and despite wanting to fight it, it turned you on deep down inside. You were always so submissive to him as your Master, and as his mate you couldn’t help but continue to be in that role. You nearly made your own lip bleed from biting down so hard on it as you continued to try and fight your body’s reactions, a whimper escaping you as he used Ki to vibrate against a sensitive area.

“There we go, so good to hear you like this again. Give me more, love.” Cell whispered huskily, slowly inserting two fingers into you and kissing along your collar bone.

His gentle actions were disturbing considering all the damage and murder he had caused. You could still smell the burning landscape and blood in the air as he continued to lovingly touch you. It was a stark contrast, as if he was in a completely different world than you. You noticed his wings snap a bit, hearing him growl as he stood while the Ki rings lower you so your face is level with his now exposed cock. It was glistening with his internal lubrication, the knot already full and the entirety of his dick twitching with intense arousal.

“I can’t wait much longer, but I want to savor you so I’ll take that delicious mouth of yours.” Cell growled as he gripped your hair and forced his dick down your throat.

You seized up from the shock of the sudden intrusion, struggling not to choke on his large size as he began fucking your face with near abandon. It was obvious he hadn’t so much as touched himself whatsoever since you escaped, so his sexual appetite was through the roof far more than it already usually was. You concentrated on not losing air as you recollected how to suck him off, having been able to figure out how to take him without gagging from the length a long time ago. You could hear him groan loudly as he tilted his head back and enjoyed your mouth, his grip on your hair stinging but manageable. You did anything to keep him pleased, moaning around his dick the way he liked as you attempted to make him believe you weren’t scared.

Cells wings started snapping again as he was nearing an orgasm already, huffing as he thrust more roughly then held you against him as he made you deep throat him while he came. Your lips and nose pressed firmly against the beginning of his knot as he emptied in your mouth, trembling as you couldn’t breathe and had to wait out his climax before he finally pulled out. As you struggled to ensure you swallowed it all, you finally gasped for air and tried to catch your breath. Cells grip softened into petting your head as he purred in satisfaction.

“Just as talented at sucking my cock as always. You’ve no idea how amazing it feels to have you back.” He grinned as he raised you back up via the rings, detaching you from the wall and binding your wrists together in front of you.

You weren’t sure exactly what he was doing as he sat down with you in his lap and your back to him, but your stomach churned as his tail extended out and aimed towards your face. You could see it dripping with a lavender colored slime as the needle of his stinger rounded out a bit so as not to be sharp anymore.

“Time for you to have a little meal. I assure you that you’ll be grateful for it.” Cell spoke, holding your head with one hand and forcing your mouth open with the other as he pushed the narrow end of his tail into your mouth.

You tried to move your head away by thrashing but were unable to budge him even slightly, his hand on your jaw making your mouth close over the stinger and eyes widening as you felt him begin to pump the slime into you.

“Better start swallowing, I wouldn’t want you to choke on this.” He chuckled, kissing the top of your head then resting against it as he continued to force feed you.

All you could do was accept your fate and begin drinking, hands clenching so tightly that you slightly cut into your palms as he kept pumping. It tasted strangely fruity, but besides that you were panicking as to what the Hell he was making you eat. You didn’t have any idea what this was, he’d never done this before and the unknown possibilities terrified you. You gasped as he finally pulled the stinger out of your mouth after what felt like an eternity, feeling him kiss your head again before rubbing your shoulders.

“Wait just a moment and soon you’ll appreciate your meal.” Cell purred, kissing over your neck as he chuckled a bit.

You kept still as your mind raced with thoughts as to what he meant, body suddenly jolting as you felt a fast growing heat in your gut. Your whole body felt alive with a rush of lust, genitals throbbing and burning with a need that you never experienced before in your life. Cell grinned and laughed as he felt your obvious reaction to the change, moving you so he was on top of you while you’re on your back and forcing your legs open. You felt sweat starting to bead against your forehead as the familiar position made your horny body jump further in its lust for your mate. As much as you tried to argue with it, you couldn’t fight with the growing need inside of you.

“C-Cell, nnngh, fuck.” You barely managed, unable to be very coherent as your brain became fogged from all the rushing heat.

“Mmmm, I adore hearing you say my name again. I’ll be more than happy to force it out of you again and again.” Cell grinned, grinding his throbbing cock against your entrance.

You wanted to fight it, your mind screamed against this but your body desperately wanted him to fuck you. You didn’t have much time to say as he slowly began pushing in you. You tightened up in an attempt to possibly stop the penetration but it was no use as he kept going with ease.

“Yeeeees, take it all just like you always have. It’s as if you were made for me.” He growled in lust, one hand holding you down by your chest as the other gripped at the ground beneath you.

He hadn’t bothered prepping you at all but with the aphrodisiac you drank from him, your insides were more than willing to easily accommodate him with how wet you became. Even so, it felt like his size would split you in half if you hadn’t finally relented and stopped tightening yourself. A loud moan escaped you as your back arched, trembling as he finally pushed far enough that his knot was firmly pressed against you outside your body, feeling it throb as it ached to be inside too.

“Oh fucking Hell, you’re burning up. I didn’t think you could feel more perfect and yet here you are continuing to impress me. You truly are my perfect mate.” Cell groaned as he looked you in your eyes, an intense satisfaction on his face now that he finally had you back.

You grunted as he started to thrust, slow at first but firm enough to make your body move with each hit. You couldn’t even pretend it didn’t feel good at all, everything you felt was absolute euphoria with every pump he made into you and all you could do was moan and whine for more as he fucked you. Your reaction spurred him on as he began going faster, wings fluttering as his hips snapped against you and made audible smacks. Cell lifted your legs up so they were semi wrapped around his waist, the upped positioning causing him to hit a sweet spot in you that immediately forced an orgasm out. He grinned as you shouted out in climax, thrusting so you could ride it out but not cumming with you. You trembled as he stopped moving, panting as you didn’t feel like your burning needs lessened at all.

“Please, please Cell please.” You whimpered, having given up on fighting against all this.

“That’s what I like to hear, my lovely mate begging for me.” Cell crooned, lifting you up as he stood and teleported you both to a new area.

You glanced around and gasped as you saw he transported you both into a city square with a bunch of people in it. Everyone stopped to see you both and began screaming as they recognized Cell from the newscasts, all attempting to run but being stopped as a giant force field blocked their escape. The caged area was easily a few miles wide and contained hundreds of aliens as they shouted to be let out. You looked at Cell in terror, seeing him smirk down at you as his Ki sparked and suddenly all the beings around you began screaming as they were electrocuted by his energy.

“These beasts don’t deserve your empathy. They don’t deserve your glance, your presence, not even the thought of you. No being other than me deserves to have you in any way, shape or form.” Cell said as if it were a matter of fact. “I love you and that’s all you need. And all I need is you, doesn’t that sound wonderful? To have perfection be yours and you belong to such an amazing creation?”

His words were so calm and loving compared to the screams of pain all around you. You could smell the starts of burning flesh as he thrusted into you again, hugging you against his chest while his other hand held your hips in place. You tried to escape his hold but you soon started smelling his scent over all the others as he kept you close. His wings were fluttering at a quicker pace in short spurts, causing you to realize that it wasn’t just him being aroused but he was releasing pheromones to intensify the slimes effects that were churning inside of you. Your mind started to haze over with lust and hampering your desire to get away from him, from all of this tragedy.

You clenched around his dick as he fucked you hard, never breaking pace as his Ki changed from electrocution to slashing around its victims to slowly mutilate them. You pressed your face to his chest to hide from the sight of it all, yelping as he grabbed your hair and forced you to look.

“I want you to watch them so you can see what happens to those who dare to think they can be near you. They’re disgusting, wretched fools to think they can just look at you without consequences.” Cell spoke, his grip tightening a bit as he started to get angry at the thought. “I’ll kill anyone or anything that gets close to you, you’re mine and mine alone. Soon the entire fucking cosmos will know who you belong to.”

You whimpered as the mixed emotions of pleasure from his thrusting and fear from the massacre were clashing inside of you. Your hips started bucking against him as if they had a mind of their own while you felt the heat get worse from the scent he was releasing. All you could do was moan loudly for him as nothing else could come out of your mouth. You felt him kiss your cheek and whisper quietly in your ear.

“Only I can show you the adoration you deserve. You are my perfect mate and you deserve everything in the universe and more. And I’ll give it all to you no matter the cost, even if it means destroying countless galaxies.” Cell mused as he kissed over your cheek and neck while continuing to roughly fuck you.

You started to notice his knot was managing to push further and further into you each time he smacked his hips against yours, heart fluttering as the thought of him tying to you flashing in your mind. You enjoyed his knot, but it would drive you wild to cum that way in this situation where aliens were being murdered all around you. The fact that they were still alive grated at your mind when Cell switched his Ki from mangling them to making them suddenly still in the air. You watched in horror as their limbs slowly started to be pulled and hear bones beginning to snap out of sockets while flesh made a disgusting rip that you were forced to witness. All the while Cell was nuzzling and purring against you while pushing deeper into you each time.

You gasped then screamed out as his knot finally popped inside of you, back arching then eyes rolling up as he forcefully pulled it out then pushed it back in. The sensation of his knot fucking you repeatedly viciously pushed you over the edge and the orgasm made your sight blur. It was a blessing on its own since you weren’t able to see the final moments of the aliens dying all around you. You ended up passing out so the next thing you knew, you felt a calm breeze as you realized you were in Cells lap on top of a tall building. You moved a bit, breath hitching as you felt that his knot was stuck in you. Cell had his arms wrapped around you and simply enjoyed himself.

“Such a beautiful sight. All those corpses just for you, isn’t it endearing to see the lengths I’ll go for you?” Cell mused, kissing over your neck with a relaxed sigh.

You looked down, immediately pressing your face against his chest to avoid the sight of the mass of bodies with blood and burnt flesh everywhere below. Cell enjoyed your body against his as he nestled his cheek to your hair. Despite the loving notion, you felt his grip possessively tighten on you, the air of the mood darkening as you could hear the subliminal threatening tone in his voice.

_**“You’ll never leave my sight again.”** _


End file.
